1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope that is inserted into a body cavity or the like to perform an endoscope examination or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The endoscope having an image pickup element in its insertion portion has been widely used in examinations inside the body cavity and treatments using treatment tools.
In the endoscope incorporating the image pickup element like this, a universal cable through which a light guide for transmitting illumination light and a signal line connected to the image pickup element are arranged, are extended from an operation portion provided on the rear end side of the insertion portion.
Through the universal cable, pipe lines for performing air/water feed and suction are arranged.
On the other hand, as a conventional example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-353124 discloses an endoscope wherein illumination means is formed without using a light guide, and image pickup signals obtained by image pickup means are transmitted by radio, thereby eliminating the need for a universal cable.